dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stages (Fanmade)/SirMajestica
Made by SirMajestica. Every game receives at least one stage, with extra stages going to games which didn't receive new characters in Duodecim. Stay tuned for more. ;D Final Fantasy I World Map *''Explore the open world of the original Final Fantasy. The map is essentially a giant sphere, letting players run around in endless circles, due to the sheer openness of this stage, finding your enemy among the forests, seas and cities is a challenge in itself.'' *''In the Ω stage, the crystals are darkened, prepare yourself as the water deals periodic damage to any who stand in it, and the earth will occasionally fight back towards those who would traverse it.'' Final Fantasy II Coming Soon. Final Fantasy III Coming Soon. Final Fantasy IV + After Years The Feymarch *''Welcome to the realm of the Eidolons, the Feymarch. This stage is entirely surrounded by a banish trap as players move around through the staircases and platforms. Use the teleporting platforms located around the stage for easier movement.'' *''In the Ω stage, the Eidolons have been frozen into stone. Be careful as their powers run rampant throughout the stage, wildly affecting the platforms and staircases. One second a staircase could be on fire, dealing bravery damage to all who pass through it, and next it could be ice, preventing them from moving up the staircase.'' The Lunar Whale *''The eerie glow of Lunarian technology is the only light present in this stage. Players must use the teleportation platforms located in both of the levels of the ship as they fight in the tiny vessel.'' *''In the Ω stage, the Blue Planet's gravity is heavily affecting the Lunar Whale, causing it to shake momentarily every few seconds, slamming players into walls and slowly withering away the stage bravery.'' Final Fantasy V Big Bridge Coming Soon. Final Fantasy VI Coming Soon. Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Midgar: Sector 7 The Sister Ray *''Located high above the port of Junon, this is where some heroes will do battle. The stage is fairly simple, just the barrel of the sister ray, with some parts at the end being destructible.'' *''In the Ω stage, the Sister Ray has been moved to Midgar to break into the North Crater. Carefully fight as the ray charges up to fire against the Diamond Weapon off in the distance. When it fires, any players on the ray will be heavily damaged and if any should be caught in the blast, their HP will be instantly reduced to 1.'' Final Fantasy VIII The Lunatic Pandora Coming Soon. Final Fantasy IX Coming Soon. Final Fantasy X + X-2 Zanarkand Ruins Coming Soon. Vegnagun Bridge Coming Soon. Final Fantasy XI Coming Soon. Final Fantasy XII + Revenant Wings Coming Soon. Ivalice Alliance Coming Soon. Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy Palumpolum *''Fight in the crowded streets of Palumpolum! Be careful not to damage fleeing civilians or stage bravery will be lost. You can climb the buildings on the sides of the streets to do battle at a higher spot for less danger of harming them.'' *''In the Ω version of this stage, the Ushumgal Subjugator will periodically fly across the stage and bombard the area, specifically aiming for the players, it will also most likely hit the civilians below, dealing even damage, but to the stage bravery.'' Academia -4XX AF- *''Fight on a walkway above great heights in the future! A banish trap covers the bottom of the stage, so you can't completely fall off. Use the speeding walkways to quickly reach your opponent.'' *''In the Ω version, Academia 4XX AF is now Academia 400 AF, be careful as Proto Fal'Cie Adam attempts to destroy both players! The walkways will periodically change between moving in one direction and another. Stay away from civilians as well, they will transform into monstrous Cie'th and deal a lot of damage to your fighter.'' Nova Chrysalia Coming Soon. Final Fantasy Type-0 Coming Soon. Final Fantasy XIV Coming Soon. Final Fantasy XV Coming Soon. Final Fantasy Dimensions Coming Soon. Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light Coming Soon. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Tower *''The Tower, the final dungeon of Echoes of Time, this is a very tall stage, use the elevators located on all four corners of each level to ascend and descend. The top level is the roof, and the other two are small interiors, making for a stage with many different environment strategies.'' *''In the Ω mode of this stage, be wary of the Golems that spawn from the Crystal Cores located on each level, they will move towards your characters and eventually explode, dealing massive amounts of damage to your bravery.'' Category:Dissidia Mechanics